Love or Nothing
by Dani-Sango
Summary: Una chica nueva, novata en el amor. Un chico con tanta experencia que dejaria a miles de chicas a sus pies. ¿Sera este amor a primera vista o hay que conocerse mejor?¿sera que el chico con tanta experencia dejara herida a más de una persona?...Mal Summary
1. Conociendonos

Bueno este mi primer fic espero que les guste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Love or Nothing-

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío…lastimosamente T.T…le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watasuki por eso me conformo con hacer volar mi imaginación y con ello este fic.

Capitulo 1

Conociéndonos

En la transitada ciudad de Tokio había un gran edificio de apartamentos allí yacía una bella muchacha dormida en la cama de su dormitorio. Kaoru Kamiya era como de unos19 años de edad, cabellera de color negro azulado, ojos eran color zafiro y tez blanca, tan blanca como la leche. Ella era una chica hermosa a mi parecer. La chica ese año había terminado la preparatoria e iba a entrar a su primer año de universidad. Kaoru tenía planeado estudiar diseño de modas pero su padre no se lo permitía. El quería que Kaoru fuera una talentosa doctora pero ella quería estudiar diseño de modas. Gracias a esto se mudo al apartamento en donde actualmente vive y también como ya a había cumplido 19 años sus padres le dijeron que tenía que conseguir trabajo y otro lugar para vivir ya que ya era mayor de edad. Kaoru sabía que ellos no la había echando de la casa sino que querían que ella supiera lo que era "ganarse" la vida. Ya que se tenia que ganar se la vida ella iba a estudiar en la mañana y en la tarde iba a trabajar.

Tit, Tit, Tit!

-Aaaahhh, solo 5 minutos más- dijo Kaoru al oír el despertador- ¿Pero que¡Si hoy es mi premier día de clases!

Kaoru al reaccionar de qué hoy era su primer día de clases, se dirigió lo más rápido posible al baño. Después de media hora estuvo lista para dirigirse a sus nuevas clases. Al llegar, Kaoru se quedo boquiabierta al ver las instalaciones de la universidad, ya que ella las había visto por fotografía pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan grande.

-Hola- dijo una chica de cabellos color castaño claro y largo. Sus ojos eran verdes.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo?- dijo Kaoru un poco confusa- Yo me llamo Kaoru Kamilla y ¿tu?

-Sayo Muto- respondió la chica- Tu eres nueva no ¿es cierto?

- Si-dijo la chica ojiazul- ¿tú también eres nueva?

- Si- respondió Sayo- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

- Claro- dijo Kaoru.

- Mi hermano, me dijo con que catedráticos hay que tener cuidado. Me dijo que eran: Yumi Komagata y Makoto Shishio.

- Gracias-dijo Kaoru observando su reloj- Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego!

- Bueno- dijo Sayo- ¡Adiós!

Después de la charla con Sayo, Kaoru se alejo de allí y entro al capuz. Al entrar se encontró con un amplio corredor lleno de casilleros y estudiantes. Kaoru busco en su mochila un papel que le había dado para saber cual era el número de su casillero y lo encontró pero tuvo que revolver todas sus cosas para ello.

- ¡Si! Ya lo encontré- exclamo Kaoru. Después de esto se dirigió a su casillero a dejar todas sus cosas y dejo en su mochila los cuadernos y libros que necesitaría. Ya teniendo sus libros arreglados, se dirigió a su primera clase. Al entrar a su aula se dirigió a un pupitre vació que estaba a la par de la ventana que tenia la vista dirigida al jardín. Enseguida se sentó alguien al lado suyo. Kaoru volteo a ver quien era quien se había sentado a su lado, era Sayo.

-¡Hola!- dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Aaaahhh¡Hola!- dijo Sayo- Mira que cosas, las dos estudiamos lo mismo.

- Si- dijo Kaoru. Así se pasaron todo el tiempo hablando de sus vidas hasta que llegara la catedrática. Al llegar la catedrática se callaron y empezaron a estudiar. Las clases se pasaron muy rápido hasta que llego el primer receso, entonces Kaoru y Sayo salieron juntas al jardín de la universidad.

- Kaoru, tu ¿vives con tus padres? Yo lo digo por todo lo que me contaste a mi me parece que no-pregunto Sayo.

- Pues no-respondió Kaoru- no vivo con ellos ¿Por qué?

- No yo solo preguntaba- respondió la castaña.

Kaoru y Sayo miraron una banca. Entonces a Kaoru se le antojo algo y decidió ir a la tienda a comprar algo.

- ¿No quieres nada Sayo?- pregunto Kaoru.

- No gracias- respondió Sayo- así estoy bien.

- Bueno si tú lo dices- dijo Kaoru y se dirigió a la tienda.

Al estar en la fila de la tienda miro a muchas muchachas muy altaneras y engreídas pasar por un lado, viéndola con cara de malas pulgas. A Kaoru ya le había tocado su turno y había comprado lo que quería. Al dirigirse a la banca donde estaba sentada su amiga Sayo se choco con un chico.

- ¿Que te pasa!- dijo el chico- Niña ten más cuidado...- El era un chico muy bien parecido, sus cabellos era rojizo y sus ojos eran violetas.

- Tú ten mas cuidado- dijo Kaoru que tenía todo embarrado el helado que había comprado en su blusa favorita, fijándose más en su blusa que en el muchacho que la había embarrado.

- Me embarraste todo el helado en la blusa.

- Perdona déjame ayudarte-dijo el chico cogiendo una servilleta de papel y dándosela a Kaoru.

- Gracias pero no- dijo Kaoru fríamente aun viendo la mancha de su blusa- yo puedo sola.

- Kenshin vamonos- dijo una muchacha detrás del chico de cabellos rojizos. Ella tenia la tez blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su pelo era color azabache a simple vista se miraba que era una chica muy linda.- Al parecer esta chica no necesita tu ayuda. Como dice que ella puede sola déjala allí que ella se arregle sola.

- No, Tomoe yo tuve la culpa de que ella se manchara entonces yo la tengo que ayudar-dijo Kenshin.

- No es necesario- dijo una voz detrás de Kaoru- yo la ayudare. No se preocupe ya puede irse con su…acompañante.- Era Sayo que al ver todo el alboroto que se formo alrededor de la tienda fue a ver.

- Ya viste esta…chica ya tiene quien la ayude entonces ya nos podemos ir-dijo Tomoe agarrando a Kenshin del brazo y llevándoselo a otro lado.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Quedo bien?- dijo Kaoru terminando de limpiarse la mancha de la blusa que le había echo aquel joven.

- Si- mintió rápidamente Sayo al ver que la mancha de color café no se le quitaba de la blusa celeste- en realidad no se mira bien todavía se mira la mancha.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! No es justo y todo gracias a ese tal Kenshin -dijo Kaoru enojada consigo misma por no haberle visto la cara a ese tipo así reclamarle de que se le mancho su blusa favorita- y a mi falta de atención.

- Mira no te enojes no te recuerdas que trajiste un sweater que por si había frió entonces pontéelo y problema resuelto-dijo Sayo.

- ¡Pero de todos modos no se le quitara la mancha!- gritó Kaoru enojada.

- Si lo llevas a la lavandería si, ahora ponte el sweater- dijo Sayo algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

- Bueno ahora me lo pongo- dijo Kaoru y se puso el sweater.

Kaoru y Sayo salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su próxima clase. El día había pasado de lo más normal desde lo ocurrido con la blusa. Después de las clases Kaoru se dirigió a su casa. Todo iba bien hasta…

-¡Tu!- exclamo Tomoe- tu eres la chica distraída de la tienda que choco con Kenshin.

- Y ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Kaoru un poco confundida por que como no le había visto la cara a la muchacha que acompañaba a Kenshin no sabia como era.

- Yo soy Tomoe Yukishiro- respondió Tomoe con la cabeza muy en alto- hija del famoso empresario Kane Yukishiro.

- Tomoe no empieces- dijo la voz de un joven detrás de ella- Por favor perdónala es que se le suben los humos a la cabeza- dijo el dirigiéndose a Kaoru.

-…-no salio ninguna palabra de parte de Kaoru ya que no sabia que decir.

- Me llamo Enishi Yukishiro- dijo el muchacho. El joven tenía el cabello color negro y en puntas, sus ojos son negros iguales a los de su hermana. Se miraba que era menor que Tomoe.- ¿y tú?- dijo Enishi extendiendo una mano para que Kaoru la estrechara.

- Yo me llamo Kaoru Kamiya un gusto conocerte- respondió Kaoru estrechándole la mano a Enishi y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, y después la soltó.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia Kenshin ya que como no le había visto la cara no sabia que era el.

- Yo soy Kenshin Himura- respondió Kenshin.

- ¡TU!- grito Kaoru al oír ese nombre, Kenshin-¡Mira lo que me hiciste!-Entonces se empezó a bajar al cremallera del suéter y le enseño la blusa celeste que ahora era bicolor- ¡Mira ahora ya no se quitara!

- Bueno, calmate- dijo Tomoe viendo que Kaoru le estaba gritando a Kenshin- ya se arreglara, mandala a lavar a la lavandería.

- No, ya fui a la lavandería y me dijeron que no se arreglara y todo gracias a el- entonces Kaoru señalo a Kenshin.

- Bueno te daré dinero para que te compres otra entonces-dijo Kenshin amablemente, sacando de su billetera un manojo de dinero y tendiéndolo para que Kaoru la agarrara.

-………-Kaoru estaba cabizbaja ya que se sonrojó ante el gesto del chico como pudo a ver hecho eso se sentía tan tonta por armar tanto escándalo por una blusa.

- Vamos tómalo- insistió Kenshin.

- No, no lo puedo aceptar, al fin y al cabo como dice Tomoe yo también estaba distraída, entonces fue culpa de los dos- dijo Kaoru todavía cabizbaja aceptando que también ella tenia la culpa que su blusa se hubiera manchado- Entonces no lo puedo aceptar gracias por su amabilidad. ¡Adiós!- Entonces Kaoru siguió de largo despidiéndose meneando la mano.

- Adiós- dijeron al unísono Kenshin y Enishi. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta qué se perdió de vista, Tomoe al ver que Kenshin seguía perdido en sus pensamientos lo agarro del brazo lo llevo a otro lado.

Continuara…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, mis queridos lectores(as), y por favor, les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran reviews.


	2. La Invitación

-Love or Nothing-

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío…lastimosamente T.T…le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watasuki por eso me conformo con hacer volar mi imaginación y con ello este fic.

Capitulo 2

La invitación

- Sanosuke-dijo un chico al día siguiente en la universidad al receso- Fíjate que ayer me encontré con la mujer más bella del mundo en la tienda y en la calle.

- Siempre dices eso- dijo Sanosuke- De primero con Tomoe y ahora con esa tal Kaoru. No tienes remedio.

- Bueno si no me crees te la enseñare-dijo Kenshin – mira allá en la banca, a la par de la chica de pelo castaño, ella es.

- Es muy hermosa- dijo Sanosuke con la boca abierta al ver a Sayo.

- Sanosuke, Kaoru es mía- dijo Kenshin enojado al oír la expresión de Sanosuke.

- Yo no hablaba de Kaoru- dijo Sanosuke- yo hablaba de ella- y señalo a Sayo.

- Aaa, ella- dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Sabes como se llama?-pregunto Sanosuke.

- No, no lo se- respondió Kenshin.

- Ve a preguntarle- dijo Sanosuke demandante.

- Ve tu- respondió Kenshin-A ti es al que le gusta, no a mi.

- Iré pero si te burlas te pegare tan fuerte que hasta a tus abuelos les dolerá- dijo Sanosuke.

- Esta bien- respondió Kenshin- Aquí te estaré observando.

-------------------------------------------

- Sayo- dijo Kaoru- Dime ¿que piensas?- Kaoru le había contado lo que paso en la calle con Kenshin y que ella había aceptado que ella también tenia la culpa, y eso muy extraño de su parte.

- No lo se-dijo Sayo- Hay que esperar ¿no crees?

- Si es cie…- Kaoru no termino por que alguien la había interrumpido.

- Disculpen- dijo un muchacho alto, con el cabello marrón, en puntas y ojos chocolate.

- ¿Si?- dijo Sayo levantando la vista. Sanosuke al ver los ojos esmeraldas de sayo se quedo boquiabierto, eran hermosos.

- Este disculpe- dijo Sanosuke- ¿me podría decir como se llama?

-………… mi nombre es Sayo Muto- respondió la castaña intentando disimular su pensamiento: "Que guapo este chico."

- Gracias- al haber dicho esto, Sanosuke, se fue del lugar.

- Que tipo más raro-comento Kaoru- saber ni para que quería tú nombre.

- Si, saber que querrá con solo saber mi nombre- dijo Sayo todavía pensando en que chico más guapo el que le había preguntado su nombre.

- Mejor ya vallamos a clases sino llegaremos tarde- Kaoru y Sayo de levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron a su destino, el salón de clases.

-----------------

-Buenos días clase- dijo una mujer al entrar al salón de Kaoru y Sayo- saquen sus cuadernos y apunten todo lo que esta en la pizarra.- Ella era alta, delgada, sus cabellos eran rosado oscuro y sus ojos verdes grisáceos. Tenía en sus labios un lápiz labial color verde.

En ese momento todos los alumnos sacaron sus cuadernos y se pusieron a copiar lo de la pizarra, en eso un papel cayó en el escritorio de Kaoru. Ella lo abrió y decía: "Ella es. Sayo"

Kaoru al no entender el mensaje de su amiga lo mando de regreso: "¿Qué como así? Kaoru"

Sayo mando: "Ella es Yumi Komagata la catedrática con la que tenemos que tener cuidado. Sayo" Kaoru leyó el mensaje y lo mando de regreso: "Bueno, Gracias. Kaoru". Después de esto ellas siguieron copiando las cosas de la pizarra. El día transcurrió muy tranquilo hasta llegar a la hora de salida.

-Adiós, Sayo- dijo Kaoru- Nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien- dijo Sayo- Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Las dos se marcharon cada chica de destino a su casa. Kaoru iba caminando muy tranquila por las calles, esta vez fijándose por donde iba con quien se topaba. Para su suerte esta vez no se había topado con el chico de la mirada violeta. "Que lastima hoy no me tope con Kenshin." pensó Kaoru "Pero que me pasa por que pienso eso, Kaoru retira esos pensamientos locos de la cabeza. Tu no puedes estar enamorada de ese tal Kenshin que ni siquiera lo conoces bien." En eso Kaoru oyó una voz.

- Hola- dijo el chico saludando a Kaoru- tu eres Kaoru Kamiya ¿verdad?

- Este si ¿por que?- dijo Kaoru saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- No solo preguntaba- dijo el chico.

- Aaa- dijo Kaoru algo confundida.

- No te acuerdas de quien soy ¿verdad?- dijo el chico.

- La verdad no- respondió Kaoru sinceramente.

- Soy Enishi, Enishi Yukishiro- dijo al fin el ojinegro.

- ¡Ya me recordé!- dijo Kaoru- tu eres hermano de Tomoe.

- Si- respondió Enishi- Yo solo te quería preguntar algo.

- Si- dijo Kaoru- ¿que quieres?

- Solo me preguntaba si ¿quisieras venir conmigo a una cena? Y quisiera llevarte a ti.

- Este- dijo Kaoru- Déjame pensarlo ¿si?

- Bueno- respondió Enishi algo triste por no recibir una respuesta directa.

- Mira si quieres dame tu teléfono así yo te llamo para confirmarte- dijo la peliazul

- Bueno esta bien- dijo Enishi- es 56987439

- Gracias- dijo Kaoru- Solo mira ¿cuando es la cena?

- Este sábado- respondió Enishi.

- Bueno entonces te confirmo mañana en la noche- dijo Kaoru.

- Bueno esta bien- dijo el chico- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós!- Kaoru.

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Sayo!- llamo Kaoru en el receso de ese día- te tengo que contar algo.

- ¡Voy!- dijo Sayo- ¿que paso Kaoru?

- Fíjate que…- entonces Kaoru empezó a contarle todo a Sayo de lo que le paso ayer en la tarde- ¿Y no se si ir? Ya se que no lo conozco pero talvez pueda ir ¿tu que piensas?

- Bueno yo pienso que debes ir para así conocerlo mejor- respondió Sayo.

- Bueno esta bien iré- dijo Kaoru ante la propuesta de su amiga.

- Solo así "Bueno esta bien iré", se nota que no te complicas la vida.

- Nope, no me la complico- dijo Kaoru.

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta la salida. Kaoru se despidió de Sayo y se dirigió a su apartamento. Al llegar marco el teléfono de Enishi y espero a que contestaran. Eran las 8:00 de la noche, Kaoru había llegado a su apartamento a las 5:00 de la tarde y había esperado que fuera de noche para poder llamar ya que ella no sabia si el estaría ocupado a las 5:00 de la tarde. Ella espero a que contestaran el celular.

-¿Alo?- respondió una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Quién es?

- Habla Kaoru- dijo Kaoru- te llamaba para confirmarte lo de la cena.

- Si, entonces ¿que decidiste?- dijo Enishi tratando de ocultar su emoción.

- Si, si voy a asistir, Enishi- dijo Kaoru- Te voy a dar mi dirección así me puedes venir a traerme, claro si tu quieres.

- Si claro será un placer- respondió Enishi ante el comentario de Kaoru.

- Bueno entonces te doy mi dirección- entonces Kaoru le dio su dirección.

- Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 ¿te parece?

- Si me parece entonces nos vemos. Adiós- dijo Kaoru.

- Adiós- respondió Enishi y colgaron después de eso Kaoru se fue a dormir.

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por haber dejado reviews mis queridas lectoras.que bueno que les haya gustado. Mil gracias! Perdonenme por poner el capítulo tan tarde, perdón. Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejenme sus comentarios. Matta ne!

DaniSango


	3. La Cena I Parte

-Love or Nothing-

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío…lastimosamente T.T…le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watasuki por eso me conformo con hacer volar mi imaginación y con ello este fic.

Capitulo 3

La cena, I Parte

El día siguiente transcurrió muy normal hasta que llego las 4:00 PM. Entonces Kaoru tenía que ir a comprar un vestido para la cena ya que Enishi la había llamado en la mañana diciendo que la cena era de gala, y ella no tenia vestidos elegantes.

- Siguieres yo puedo ir- se ofreció Sayo- Así te ayudare a elegir el vestido perfecto.

- Si, si me gustaría que fueras- dijo Kaoru- Entonces vamos ya que solo tengo cuatro horas para arreglarme y si me quiero ver presentable entonces tengo que arreglarme pronto.

- Bueno entonces vamos yo conozco una boutique aquí cerca y venden cosas muy bonitas- dijo Sayo y las dos amigas se encaminaron a la boutique.

Al llegar las amigas a la boutique, Kaoru se empezó a probarse los vestidos de la tienda. Se probó casi la tienda entera, hasta que al fin le quedo uno muy bonito, pero no perfecto.

Entonces al volver a su apartamento se empezó a alistar para la cena ya que ya eran las 6:00 y ella se tardaba mucho en arreglarse. El vestido era celeste no tan claro, y era sujetado por dos tirantes no muy delgados. El vestido estaba adornado con pequeñas mariposas al final de la falda, que era ondulada y en diagonal de arriba hacia abajo, que empezaba desde las rodillas hasta el tobillo. Sus ojos estaban pintados con una fina capa de blanco y un toque de azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos. Sus labios tenían un poco de brillo de labios transparente ya que sus labios eran de un tono rosado y no tenia por que aplicarles lápiz labial. Su pelo iba recogido en forma de canelón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y llevaba dos mechones sueltos cerca de su cara.

Al terminar de alistarse se oyó que un timbre sonó y Kaoru fue a atender la puerta. Ella en ese momento se había puesto un chal azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Enishi que llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Se miraba muy formal, pues tenía que estarlo ya que era una cena con gente muy importante.

- Te ves hermosa-dijo Enishi al ver a Kaoru.

- Gracias- dijo Kaoru con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Enishi ofreciéndole un brazo.

- Si- respondió ella y acepto su gesto.

Al llegar al lugar de la cena, Kaoru se quedo boquiabierta al ver que era una casa, mejor dicho una mansión en el lugar que iban a cenar.

- Enishi- dijo ella volteando a ver a Enishi al ver que había estacionado el auto.

- ¿Que pasa?- dijo el.

- Nunca me dijiste que íbamos a cenar en un lugar a si- dijo Kaoru- si me hubieras dicho me hubiera puesto otra cosa.

- No te preocupes así te ves bien- dijo Enishi- y yo creo que te miras presentable para conocer a mis padres, les agradaras.

- ¡Tus padres!- exclamó Kaoru.

- Si, mis padres, pensé que si te decía que cenaríamos con mis padres ya no quisieras venir.

- "Yo creo que no hubiera venido"- pensó Kaoru- ¿y abra más invitados que nosotros dos?

- Si- respondió el ojinegro- estarán mi hermana, Tomoe, y su novio y otras personas.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo ella.

- Ya salgamos si no llegaremos impuntual-dijo el.

- De acuerdo- dijo Kaoru.

Al salir del auto y entrar a la mansión Kaoru se sorprendió más aun. La mansión estaba decorada hermosamente, se notaba que la persona que había decorado la casa era de muy buen gusto. Enishi camino y hizo que Kaoru empezara a caminar también pero ella de modo distraída hasta que se detuvo y oyó que un voz femenina empezaba a hablarles. Entonces Kaoru volvió en si.

- ¡Hola, hijo!- exclamo la voz- ¿como estas?

- Muy bien madre- dijo Enishi- Madre ella es Kaoru Kamiya, una amiga.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Kaoru y extendió una mano como forma de saludo.

- El gusto es mío- dijo la señora- mi nombre es Shura Yukishiro. Sabes Kaoru Eres una chica muy bonita.

- Gracias- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

El tiempo paso a gusto para Kaoru. Ella conversaba con muchas mujeres que había conocido. Hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida acercarse a ella y a Enishi.

- ¡Hola hermanito!- se oyó decir detrás de Kaoru enseguida volteo a ver quien era. Era Tomoe- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien gracias. Mira ella es Kaoru Kamiya, una amiga- dijo Enishi.

- Ya nos conocíamos- dijo Tomoe- ¡Kenshin! Ven por favor.

- "Kenshin"- al pensar esto Kaoru le dio una sensación extraña en su estomago, sentía que le revoloteaban mariposas en el estomago. "¿Es el mismo del de la tienda y el de la calle?"

- Me llamabas amor-dijo Kenshin levantando la vista y encontrándose con unos ojos zafiro. En ese momento Kaoru "Pensó si, si es el" y sintió como esos ojos violetas miraban intensamente a los suyos. Ese momento era hermoso para Kaoru ya que no se sabe que habrá pasado en la mente de Kenshin en ese corto momento ya que Tomoe los interrumpió.

- Bueno ¿no creen que deberíamos pasar a sentarnos a la mesa?

- ¿Que te parece Kaoru?- dijo Enishi sacándola de su trance.

- Si esta bien- dijo Kaoru sin más remedio.

Las dos parejas pasaron al comedor donde se efectuaría la cena. Kaoru cuando se iba a sentar en una silla Enishi se la abrió y ella se sentó en esta. Kenshin hizo lo mismo con Tomoe. Enishi y Kaoru estaban en un extremo de la mesa y Kenshin y Tomoe en otro. En toda la cena Kaoru solo escuchaba las conversaciones de las personas que estaban en esa cena. En ese instante Kaoru sintió como unos ojos violetas la miraban intensamente. Ella sabia de quien eran esos ojos violetas y gracias a ello se sonrojo y se levanto de la silla y dijo:

- Me disculpan- dijo esto cabizbaja ya que no quería que le miraran sonrojada.

Y así salio de la habitación donde la miraban esos ojos que le causaban reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Kaoru se dirigió al jardín de la mansión. Allí había todo tipo de flores. Habían claveles de todo color, rosas rojos y rosadas, tulipanes, margaritas en fin muchas flores y un árbol grande y frondoso al final de el jardín, debajo de el había una banca. Kaoru sentó en ella. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de esa habitación y respirar un poco de aire. En ese instante una figura masculina se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba ella. Kaoru creyó que era Kenshin. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era el, sino que era Enishi. El se acerco a la banca y se sentó en ella.

- Kaoru ¿que pasa?- dijo Enishi.

- Nada- dijo ella.

- La verdad-dijo el pelinegro.

- Solo necesitaba aire- dijo Kaoru.

- Bueno lo que tú digas- dijo Enishi no muy convencido que esa fuera la razón por la cual Kaoru

- Ahora que lo pienso tú y yo no nos conocemos muy bien- dijo Kaoru poniendo conversación para no entrar a la casa otra vez- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 19, y ¿tu?

- También 19¿Estudias o trabajas?

- Ambos y ¿tu?

- Solo estudio pero pienso trabajar.

- ¿En que universidad estudias?

- En la universidad de Tokio, y ¿tu?

- En la Odawara aquí en Tokio. ¿Qué estudias?

- Diseño de modas, y ¿tu?

- Medicina. Hablemos de tu familia ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu familia?

- Mmm…no muy bien. Me fui de la casa por que ya no los soportaba y mis padre me dijeron que ya estaba muy grande para que me mantuvieran, entonces alquilo un apartamento y allí vivo. Pago el alquiler con el dinero que tenia ahorrado pero ya se me esta acabando y por eso voy a trabajar.

- A bueno. Pare entonces ¿como pagas tus estudios?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy becada, ya sabes en diseño de modas, que es un milagro gracias a que eso era lo que quería estudiar. Y que me dices de ti tu ¿vives con tus padres?

- En realidad no. Tengo un departamento como tu. Yo trabajo en la empresa de mi padre.

- ¿Tienes una buena relación con ellos?

- Si la tengo. ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hija única. ¿Ya sabes que vas a seguir en medicina?

- Si, cardiología. ¿En que piensas trabajar ahora que estas estudiando?

- Talvez en una tienda de ropa. ¿Qué tal te cae Kenshin?

- No muy bien. No crees que ya nos deberíamos de entrar a la casa ya hace mucho frío.

- Bueno esta bien- dijo Kaoru algo temerosa de volver a ver esos ojos violetas adentro.

Al entrar todo estaba más vacío. La gente ya se estaban retirando a sus hogares, solo habían tres parejas de personas que estaban allí. Kaoru observo muy bien quienes eran los que quedaban, se dio cuenta que no había rastro de Kenshin, pero en ese momento salio el de una habitación con Tomoe sujetada de su mano. En ese momento se sintió un mal al ver a los dos jóvenes enamorados dirigirse a ellos dos.

- Hola hermanito- dijo Tomoe.

- Hola Tomoe- dijo Enishi- y ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos allí adentro?

- Nada malo- dijo Kenshin- Solo hablar.

- Si claro-dijo Enishi- por que no nos sentamos en la sala.

Así pasaron a la sala y empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas. Como siempre Kaoru callada oyendo toda la conversación de las tres personas que estaban con ella. Ella se había dejado de sentir mal un tiempo después, hasta que ella vio lo más espantoso que pudo ver en toda su vida. Kenshin y Tomoe se dieron un apasionado beso enfrente de ella, en ese momento se sintió tan mal que quería escapar de allí lo más lejos posible.

- Enishi ¿nos podemos ir ya?-dijo Kaoru al terminar el beso de Kenshin y Tomoe.

- Pero por que ya te vas si es todavía temprano, no se vayan- dijo Kenshin al ver la propuesta que le había hecho Kaoru a Enishi.

- "Y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que me quede con la escena que me acaba de hacer enfrente."- pensó Kaoru- No gracias Kenshin pero ya estoy cansada, todas las personas ya se fueron y me da pena por los padres de Enishi. Aparte ya son las 2:00 de mañana y mañana me tengo que levantarme muy temprano.

- Pero si mañana es domingo- interfirió Kenshin.

- Si pero igual voy a ir a buscar trabajo entonces con permiso- dijo Kaoru fríamente. Ella se levanto del sofá, agarró su bolsa y su chalina y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella ya quería dejar esa habitación y esa casa.

- Esperame Kaoru yo te llevo- dijo Enishi.

- No gracias Enishi- dijo Kaoru muy amablemente- no quiero, solo seria una carga para ti y veo que estas muy a gusto aquí y no por mí te vas a ir de aquí. No te preocupes tomare un taxi.- Entonces Kaoru salio de la entrada de la casa y se puso a correr al portón para que Enishi no la alcanzara. Al pasar el portón camino y paro en un lugar para pedir un taxi. En ese momento un taxi paro enfrente de ella. Kaoru se subió al taxi y le dijo su dirección.

----------------------------

- Tengo que buscarla- dijo Enishi- que tal si le pasa algo malo.

- Ella se lo tenia bien merecido- dijo Tomoe pensando en voz alta.

- No hables así Tomoe- dijo Kenshin.

- Me voy a buscar a Kaoru- dijo Enishi tomando un tequila.

- No yo voy- dijo Kenshin- Tu estas mal Enishi y no puedes buscarla así. Tomoe llevalo a su apartamento y yo iré a buscar a Kaoru.

- Pero Kenshin- dijo Tomoe.

- Tomoe por favor llevalo- dijo Kenshin- tu no puedes ir a buscarla ya que a ti te puede pasar algo entonces por favor yo la iré a buscar.

- Bueno- dijo Tomoe sin mayor remedio. Entonces Kenshin salio de la casa y se subió al auto para emprender la búsqueda de Kaoru.

----------------------------

- Aquí es- le dijo Kaoru. El taxista no respondió solo paro un poco adelante el taxi. Entonces le quito llave al taxi pero enseguida cuando vio que Kaoru iba a abrir la puerta volvió a echar llave. Y arranco el taxi y siguió de largo.

- ¡¡¡DEJEME SALIR!!!- gritaba Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡¡AUXULIO!!!- seguía gritando y empezaba a golpear el vidrio de la ventana para que alguien la oyera y la mirara.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Mis queridos(as) lectores(ras)!! Aqui pidiendoles disculpas por haberme tardado subiendo el capitulo. Gomenasai! Pero ya lo subi y espero les agrade.

Kryn-chan: Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo.

Gabyhyatt: Disculpa si no te he resuelto las dudas que me escribiste en tu review pero aqui van ya las respuestas. Kaoru estudia diseño de modas y Enishi medicina. Y la historia es Kenshin/Kaoru, lo siento si te decepcione pero asi va a ir, Gomen!

Yuna-DW: Gracias amiga por tu apoyo!! Que bueno que te gusto. Recorda que yo tambien te voy a apoyar, por que para eso estan las amigas, Kuro!!!

Kaerii Ryuka: Gracias por tu review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo y espero les este gustando como va la historia. Cual comentario o critica por favor diganmelo en sus reviews, lo apreciaria mucho. Por favor dejen reviews! Y Gracias por todo su apoyo! Matta ne!

Dani-Sango


End file.
